


Black Stars

by potatoofchaos



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, temporary tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoofchaos/pseuds/potatoofchaos
Summary: It's just another day in the Tweak household when Craig comes over for cuddles, bringing a shocking surprise.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	Black Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic to ever be posted on AO3. Also my first fic from this fandom to be posted. Enjoy!

*Ding dong!*

Tweek’s eyes shot up from the English paper he was working on. He straightened up and stretched, feeling the effects of almost two hours hunched over his tiny laptop.

*Ding dong!*

Tweek shrieked, “I’m coming! Just a second!”, He grabbed his trusty coffee mug sitting beside his mouse and nearly sprinted to the door.

“Please no Mormons…” He muttered to himself, “Too much pressure.”

To his delight, when he opened the door, he was not met with a white button-up shirt, a copy of the LDS Bible, and an overly-enthusiastic smile. Instead, he was face to face with a navy blue aviator jacket, a black NASA shirt, and the almost bored looking face of his long-time boyfriend.

“Hey babe.”

Tweek let out a sigh of relief, “Hi honey. Come on in! You’ll get sick if you stay out there!”

The corners of Craig’s mouth turned upwards as he stepped inside. Tweek took another sip of his coffee.

“Nnghh! Are you cold? Do you want me to get you anything? Blankets? Slippers? Ack! I can make you some fresh coffee if you want!”

“It’s fine Tweek. I wouldn’t be opposed to cuddles though."

This made Tweek’s face go bright red. Even though they had been together for about eight years, adorable comments like that still made Tweek almost melt into a puddle. At least it was a sign that the spark that they had always had was still there.

“I… sure! We can-nghh-go up to my room.”

“Sure.”

Tweek’s father stuck his head out of the kitchen, “Leave the door open you two! No funny business.”

Tweek fought back the urge to shriek as he thought back to all the close calls that he and Craig had in the past. There was the one time that the two were both half-naked and Tweek’s dad knocked on the door to deliver Tweek his evening coffee. Luckily, the two were able to stall enough to get dressed and appear innocent enough, but Tweek suspected that his dad knew something was up.

They abided by his request to not stir up trouble, and sat down on Tweek’s bed. Tweek glanced over at his glowing laptop, sighing and rubbing his eyes.

Craig squinted, trying to see what was on the screen, “Is that the English paper?”

“Gah! Yeah. Did you already finish it?”

“I just need to edit and fix my conclusion. It’s a mess.”

“Right? Why does Hamlet have to be so… so…”

“Long?”

“I was going to say difficult to understand, but long works too.”

“Just look stuff up on Sparknotes, dude. It makes life easier.”

“I’ve tried! It’s still tough! Ack! And it doesn't help that theteacherdronesonandonanddoesn'tevenbothertoactuallyexplainshit!” 

The speed of Tweek's speech was picking up as Tweek began to shake, signifying to Craig that Tweek was almost at a breaking point.

Craig placed his hands on Tweek’s quivering shoulders, “Breathe honey. This is obviously stressing you out. It won’t hurt for you to take a little break for a while.”

“But it’s due-”

“In three days. You still have time. I always find it’s best to take a step back when you hit a roadblock. Just spend a little time with me.”

Tweek was still shaking, but settled down until it was simply mild vibrating. He peered back up at Craig and sunk into his warm chest.

“Thank you Craig.”

“Of course love.”

The two boys sat on Tweek’s bed for a while, hugging and occasionally giving the other a peck on the jaw or forehead. Eventually, the boys found themselves laying side by side, still holding on as tightly as ever. No words were needed in moments like these.

Craig finally broke the silence, “Tweek?”

“Yeah?”

“I wanna show you something.”

“Sure.”

Craig slowly rolled up his sleeve. On his forearm, a black pattern was imprinted where there previously wasn’t one. A tattoo.

“It’s new. I got it last night.”

Tweek shot up from his position, “CRAIG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHY WOULD YOU GET A TATTOO??”

“Tweek, I-”

“YOU GOT IT LAST NIGHT? IT’S UNWRAPPED! DO YOU KNOW HOW EASILY THAT CAN GET INFECTED?”, Tweek stood up and began to pace around his room. He ran his hands through his messy hair, “THIS ISN’T PROPER AFTERCARE! YOU’LL HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL! DIDN’T IT HURT? WERE YOU HURT, CRAIG?”

“Tweek, it’s temporary.”

“TATTOOS AREN’T TEMPORARY CRAIG! THEY STAY ON YOU FOREVER!”

“IT’S A TEMPORARY TATTOO TWEEK! IT’S NOT A REAL ONE!”

Tweek froze, fingers still mid-comb, “What?”

“The tattoo is fake. I ordered it online and put it on with a wet washcloth.”

“But… but it looks so real!”

“I know. That’s what drew me to them.”

Tweek stared at the wall for a second, holding his breath. He suddenly crumpled into a ball on the ground.

“I’m sorry Craig.”

“Sorry? For what?”

“I’m so… so sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for.”

Tweek swallowed, “Ngh! I overreacted! Again! How are you not sick of this? Sick of me?” Tweek was falling into the dark pit of self loathing for the billionth time, “Why do you still love me? How could anyone still love me? Ack! You should be with someone who’s not screaming at every little thing. You shouldn’t have to put up with my bullshit every day,” Tears began to form in Tweek’s eyes, “And you shouldn’t have to-”

Craig knelt in front of Tweek, pressing him against his body, “Honey. I don’t want anyone else.”

“But-”

“I want you. I’ve always wanted you.”

“My freaking out-”

“Doesn’t bother me. Yes, sometimes you overreact, but it also shows that you care. Plus, it shows you’re careful. You look before you leap. It’s admirable.”

“How could you not… ngh… be bothered by me?”

“Because I love you. I’ve loved you for eight years. And I still love you.”

Tweek nestled into Craig’s chest as he twitched.

“Can I see the tattoo again?”

“You wanna see it?”

“Yeah.”

Craig stuck out his arm, forearm facing up. Tweek was finally able to get a good look at what it was. It was a blackwork galaxy. A tiny black earth orbited around a little black sun. Black stars shimmered in the picture.

Tweek’s fingers inched closer and closer to the image. His thumb stuck out, methodically running over the pattern. Tracing the sky. Tapping the stars. Rubbing the planets. His breathing grew slower and more even as his hand was distracted by the patterns that adorned the arm of his boyfriend. Craig grinned. He had won Tweek over. Now, for the proposal.

Craig’s voice barely reached over a whisper, “I got one for you too.”

“You did?”

Craig reached into his pocket, pulling out a small package. Carefully opening it, he revealed a temporary tattoo that made Tweek smile. It was a latte in a paper coffee cup. The latte art was in the shape of a heart.

“Ngh! Can we put it on right now?”

“Sure.”

________

“So? How do you like it?”

Tweek couldn’t stop staring at the tiny cup on his arms, “I-I love it. Thank you Craig.”

“Anything for you. Just make sure not to touch it for twenty four hours and to cover it up when you sleep.”

“It’s not as black as yours.”

“Just give it a bit of time. It’ll darken up eventually.”

About an hour had passed since Tweek had asked Craig to put the tattoo on him. By Tweek's standards, it was too late for Craig to walk home.

“Babe? Ngh! Do you want to stay the night?”

Craig raised an eyebrow, “I dunno. What do you suppose would we do?”, his arms wrapped around Tweek’s waist and fingered the waistband of Tweek’s underwear.

Tweek huffed, “Remember that my bedroom door is open. My dad would be able to hear us from downstairs. Ack… and if someone saw my bedroom door closed, you know damn well that they would be barging in, no questions asked!”

“I’m kidding honey. We can do whatever you want.”

“I just wanna sleep.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

Craig scooped up Tweek, despite Tweek’s protesting. The bathroom door opened to reveal a very confused Mr. Tweak. His confusion turned to accusation.

Craig was unflinching, “We’ll leave the door open.”

That seemed to satisfy Mr. Tweak enough to step aside and let the couple pass. Craig finally sat down on Tweek’s bed, placing Tweek beside him and taking off his shirt. He pulled the covers over him, inviting Tweek to join him. Tweek changed into his pajamas, curling up into bed with Craig beside him.

As Tweek’s eyes gradually closed, he stared at the black markings that now embellished their arms. A visual sign of connection.


End file.
